Wharf and Peace
* Michael Brandon |series = 10 |series_no = 10.19 |number = 253 |released = *13th September 2006 *5th November 2006 *25th February 2007 *22nd March 2008 *25th February 2009 *20th March 2010 |previous = Sticky Toffee Thomas/Sticky Taffy Thomas |next = Thomas' Frosty Friend }} Wharf and Peace is the nineteenth episode of the tenth series. Plot Skarloey enjoys puffing past his favourite places along the Narrow Gauge Railway, such as the lake and the viaduct. However, he occasionally is assigned to go to the Wharf which is not his favourite place because it is very loud and noisy from the machinery and other trains. He feels more smaller there and does not know anyone's name. One day, Skarloey is delivering trucks full of flour to the Wharf. The trucks see a chance for mischief by wiggling, giggling and biffing Skarloey several times. He is then startled when some pipes from a crane drop near him, causing his trucks to hit the buffers and spill the flour. James teases Skarloey over what happened, but this makes Skarloey upset and feels more smaller than he did before. The trucks also tease Skarloey and laugh at him. Skarloey feels pathetic and admits that he might actually be a "scaredy engine," so he steams away. Skarloey's next job is to collect the farmer's prize bull and take him to the wharf. He is very worried, until he reaches the rickety bridge where Rusty has stopped on the other side as he is afraid of heights from the bridge. Rusty asks Skarloey what to do, so he shows Rusty to not look down and puff hard while crossing the bridge. Rusty thanks Skarloey and begins to safely cross the bridge. Skarloey then meets Duncan at a dip in the track caused by earlier water damage, where water has covered the tracks. Duncan worriedly thinks that going on through would extinguish his firebox, but Skarloey proceeds and moves slowly and does not make a wave to put out his fire. Duncan thanks Skarloey and does the same thing. Later that day, Skarloey nears the wharf but then spots several logs tumbling free down the slope from a sawmill. Rheneas enters from the other way. Skarloey tries to whistle a warning but Rheneas does not hear the whistle so Skarloey steams forward quickly and the logs hit and dent his boiler but he does not derail and luckily no one is hurt. Rheneas is happy to be saved from a nasty accident but Skarloey still looks sad. Skarloey tells Rheneas about his earlier incident at the wharf, and claims that scaredy engines can no longer be useful. Surprised, Rheneas tells him that he had just helped his friends as well as himself and that he is the bravest engine he knows. Skarloey is doubtful at these words, since he still has to make his delivery to the wharf. When Skarloey arrives at the wharf, he soon realises what Rheneas had just said to him in that he had helped his three friends earlier, and then admits that he actually is indeed the bravest engine. So he says hello to everyone and the workmen say hello back, much to his delight and plucks up courage. However, Skarloey sees the trucks that are still up to their old tricks and try to play tricks on him, so he immediately shuts them up. Skarloey's bull is safely unloaded, while Thomas and James are impressed and congratulate Skarloey for putting great effort and picking his bravery up. Skarloey is very proud and happy that the Wharf is now his new favourite place with plenty of friends. Characters * Thomas * James * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Rusty * Troublesome Trucks Locations * The Wharf * The Old Wooden Bridge * Hill Farm * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Lake Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the tenth series. * This episode's title is a pun on Leo Tolstoy's novel "War and Peace." * This is the first time since the fifth series that narrow gauge trucks have faces. * This was the last episode until the twentieth series episode, Love Me Tender to have no television series exclusive characters. Goofs * When Skarloey leaves the wharf, the tracks on the bridge bounce up and down as he travels over them. * When Rusty crosses the bridge, he does not take his trucks and the bridge sinks and comes back up. * When Skarloey is hit by the logs, his rear driving wheels come off the rails, and both Rheneas and Skarloey's steam platforms are visible. * Skarloey has Duncan's whistle sound when he warns Rheneas. * All of the engines' cabs are empty. * In the close-up of Skarloey's whistle, he has a gold ring around his left (viewer's perspective right) cab window, which does not appear in any other scene. Merchandise * Books - Don't be Afraid, Skarloey! * Magazine Stories - The Brave Little Engine In Other Languages Home Media Releases TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 20 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Una Locomotora Asustadiza pl:Odważny Sławek (seria 10) ru:Пристань и мир Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Episodes